


Based On

by Kobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, kiss meme, literally just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: A series of unconnected one shots, based on prompts fromthis list!





	1. ‘You Nearly Died’ Kiss:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Rover-Kelevra](https://rover-kelevra.tumblr.com/) :)

The acrid smell of burnt flesh swirled through the air; the steady, deadly rhythm of Baze’s repeater canon created the heartbeat of the battle. Through the smoke and the chaos of the rebels around him, Cassian couldn’t see Jyn. She could be safe, back behind the hasty barricade constructed by retreating Alliance forces or she could be one of the scattered bodies too far away for Cassian to identify: dead, or slowly and achingly reaching towards death, with no one there in their final moments.

Cassian glanced over his shoulder, back and forth between the retreat and the path he’d already run across the beach. He ignored the calls of his comrades trying to summon him – Melshi and Pao and the Guardians who he’d pulled into this. But Jyn led him to Scarif and he refused to leave this planet without her hand securely in his, so he ran back towards the advancing Imperial troops. 

He’d made it perhaps ten meters when He caught sight of her. A lump of worry  in his throat began to melt – she was still standing, still fighting, still firing shots with deadly accuracy into the line of troopers – until only moments after he’d spotted her, the red shot of a blaster bolt collided into the middle of her chest. She jerked and fell to her knees, her grip on the blaster going lax. A scream ripped from Cassian’s throat and his legs surged forward, only for a strong pull on his shoulder to hold him back. 

“Cassian!” Jyn hissed, her hand running through his hair. The noises of the battlefield faded as Cassian focused on the details around him: the darkness of his assigned quarters, Jyn’s gentle breaths filling the air rather than screams of agony and pain. “Whatever it was, it was only a dream.”

“You nearly died,” he told her, burrowing his head into her neck. “We were on the beach and you were too far away–”

“I’m right here,” Jyn breathed into his ear, moving her hands down his hair and over his back. “I’m right here and I’m safe.”

“You are,” Cassian said as he moved to stare into her eyes. His fingers traced the line of her jaw as he leaned forward, pressing feather light kisses to her cheeks, her forehead, the tip of her nose. “I’m going to make sure you stay that way.”

With that, he leaned in to her lips, holding her close to seal his promise. 


	2. Kisses Because I Missed You And You Really Shouldn’t Stay Away So Long:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the lovely [Jenniferjuni-per](http://jenniferjuni-per.tumblr.com/)! Thank you, my dear :)

“How long has it been, Erso?”

“How long has what been, Dameron?” Jyn asked as their ship pulled into the hanger at Echo Base. “How long has it been since you’ve made a good joke? Probably longer than I’ve known you.”

“Hilarious,” Kes rolled his eyes as he walked past her, gently swatting her shoulder with a pair of gloves. “I was going to ask how long it’s been since you’ve seen the Captain.”

Jyn stared pointedly at her bag, focusing hard on rearranging the items inside, as she told her co-sergeant, “I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“You better look out the viewport, then, Erso, because there’s an Intelligence captain standing in the cold. It would be a shame if he’d been waiting for someone who didn’t know who he was.”

No matter how skilled of a sabacc face Jyn had – and she was very proud of the sabacc face she’d spent most of her life perfecting – she couldn’t keep her reaction off her face now. Kes chuckled to himself as she moved towards the viewport, but thankfully wandered towards the hull, likely the remind the other Pathfinders of their debrief scheduled for 1500 hours. 

Cassian’s figure was small in the distance – she had no idea how Kes managed to recognize him even further back – but the fur collar on his favorite blue parka gave Cassian away as Jyn searched the crowd of rebels rushing around the hanger. He stood out, too, because, unlike those around him, he stood still in the chaos, all his attention focused on one U-Wing returning from a recon mission in the Outer Rim. 

If the answer to Kes’s question – _“How long has it been since you’ve seen the Captain?”_  – wasn’t four standard months, she might try and justify that he was there on official business, that he was the officer in charge of debriefing the Pathfinders or that he had intelligence for their next mission. 

Instead, Jyn hurried to exit the ship as soon as it stopped moving, pushing in front of the privates and ensigns and once again ignoring Kes’s knowing smirk. Hoisting her bag higher on her shoulder in a sudden burst of nerves, she headed straight towards Cassian, barely attempting to conceal the smile overtaking her face. 

Cassian, too, had the signs of a half smile growing across his features. He inclined his head towards the back of the hanger, moving before she’d quite reached him. Jyn had yet to visit Echo Base – the Pathfinders had been on mission since before the Alliance settled here – but she followed Cassian willingly, hoping their destination would be somewhere quieter, more private than the bustling hanger. And indeed, as Cassian grabbed her hand and pulled her sideways, it was into a deserted hallway containing nothing more than spare droid parts. 

If she’d let him, Jyn was certain Cassian would have opened his mouth to say hello or welcome her to base, but Jyn Erso was never known for her patience: instead, she surged forward, one hand grabbing the front of his shirt and the other going to his hair, pulling him towards her firmly. He made a small noise – of protest or surprise she wasn’t sure – before melting into her kiss. 

Four months was a long time, after all. 


	3. A Kiss Because I Have Literally Been Watching You All Night And I Can’t Take Anymore:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, [strong-bottle-of-jyn](http://strong-bottle-of-jyn.tumblr.com/)!

“I’m fine.”

“But you’re not.”

“Cassian,” Jyn growled into her drink.

Cassian hadn’t known Jyn long at all – was it possible it had really only been a week since he’d first seen her in the low lights of the War Room? – but he knew this much: when it came to her emotions, especially the deep and personal ones she faced tonight, Jyn would much rather face a rancor on her own than admit to them. 

But in this room full of celebratory rebels with high spirits and booze flowing freely, Jyn was clearly uncomfortable. Her glare was razor sharp against every rebel who dared venture near the corner Rogue One had claimed but the expression broke occasionally, giving Cassian a glimpse to the pain she must be feeling underneath. 

“Come on,” Cassian said, rising from his seat and pulling gently on her sleeve. “Let’s get you out of here.”

Jyn glanced towards the Guardians on her left and out to where Bodhi had been pulled into discussion with a couple of X-Wing pilots. “We can’t leave them,” she protested, only to have Baze roll his eyes. 

“I’d be following you if it weren’t for this one’s,” he gestured towards Chirrut, “obsession in finding out more about the Skywalker boy.”

Chirrut quipped right back, asking Baze when the last time  _he’d_  seen a Jedi was, and Jyn’s attention slid away from their practiced banter.

“They’re fine,” Cassian assured her. “And you aren’t. So come on.”

With a sigh and one last gulp of her drink, Jyn rose from her seat. As they navigated out of the crowded mess hall, Cassian risked moving his hand to her lower back and guiding her towards the quarters she’d been assigned. They stayed quiet on the journey, each wrapped in they’re own thoughts. The last few days – returning to base from Scarif battered and in desperate need of bacta tanks, discovering the plans and the princess had been lost, the looming sight of the Death Star over Yavin 4 and Luke Skywalker’s impossible shot – had taken its toll on them and Cassian knew how tired Jyn must be. 

She stopped in front of her door, hesitating for a moment, her throat working like she meant to say something but nothing came out. 

“Jyn…” Cassian began instead, and her wide eyes met his, expectant. Only he wasn’t sure how to continue.  _I know the last few days have been tough, but hang in there. Your father would be proud of you. I’m so glad you’re here._ What words could he use to express his thoughts as he watched her?

Actions, he decided as he pressed his lips against hers, gently, giving her room to move away, spoke much louder than words. And, as Jyn’s lips responded in kind, he knew she felt the same way. 


	4. Kisses Because I Don’t Want You To Go And Maybe I Can Convince You To Stay Just a Few Minutes Longer:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent in by a lovely anon!

“Where are you going?” Cassian murmured against Jyn’s neck as she twisted towards the edge of the bed. Her hand – the one that wasn’t tangled in the hair at the nape of Cassian’s neck – reached down to the pile of clothes she’d discarded earlier; Cassian’s hand followed it, gripping it before she could shuffle through the clothes and pulling it back to him. 

“My comlink went off,” she said, shaking her head. “I need to check it.”

“No, you don’t,” Cassian assured her, whispering the words into her wrist, his lips caressing the same spot a moment later. “You just got back from a mission and you have twelve hours until you have any more obligations to the Alliance.”

Jyn laughed, pulling Cassian’s head up so she could smirk at him. “You were so responsible before you met me. What did I do to you?”

“Nothing I didn’t want.”

As his lips captured hers again, she didn’t fight it, just sunk further back into their pillows (she  _had_ just gotten back from a long winded mission, after all), but it wasn’t five minutes later when her comm sounded again. Cassian groaned, his head dropping to her shoulder. With a disgruntled sigh, Jyn pushed Cassian off of her and reached for her comlink.

“What?” Jyn growled. 

“Sorry, am I interrupting something important, Erso?” the smug voice of Han Solo – Jyn’s new commanding officer since he’d been rescued from carbonite – crackled across the line. 

“Yes,” Jyn replied, short. “Something very important. It’s called my sleep.”

“You’ll need to put that on hold, kid. Headquarters needs to see us ASAP.”

Jyn groaned, rubbing a hand over her face. “I’ll be there.”

“Tell Captain Andor I say–” Jyn clicked the device off before Solo finished the sentence. 

She turned to face Cassian but before she could speak, Cassian pressed another kiss to her lips, lingering for a moment. “Stay for a few more minutes?”

She shook her head. “You heard Solo. I need to go.”

Cassian nuzzled the skin behind her ear, humming his assent. “I suppose you do.”

Almost subconsciously, Jyn’s head rolled to the side, and Cassian took advantage by kissing lines down her neck.

“You’re not making this very easy.”

“Never said I would fight fair.”

With another gentle shove, Jyn pushed Cassian away from her, sitting up before he could protest again. She smiled over her shoulder at him, a teasing glint in her eye. 

“And I would never protest, but I’ll need you to hold that thought for when I return, Captain.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


	5. Painful Kiss:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Vaultfox](http://vaultfox.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> (This prompt was almost a lot more painful than I ended up writing it. I decided to be nice to them.)

“Captain Andor, your presence is being requested in medical,” a droid informed him, mechanically, rolling up to his place in the Rebellion’s newly functioning War Room on Echo Base. 

Cassian glanced at General Draven to gauge his reaction to the interruption, but the general’s eyes were fiercely trained on a data pad, ignoring the interaction before him. Cassian turned back to the droid, asking, “Why am I needed in medical?” He himself was physically fine, had no remaining physical therapy for his injured knee nor any wounds that required more bacta to properly heal. 

“Sergeant Erso has been admitted, Captain, and you are listed as her medical contact.”

Worry and confusion whirled through Cassian’s mind. Jyn hadn’t left Echo Base in weeks; there was no mission for her to return injured from, no lingering wounds that could have been irritated. Immediately after the Battle of Scarif, Cassian wouldn’t have been surprised to find Jyn battered and bruised after a fist fight with another member of the Rebellion, but after all this time, Jyn had settled into her role among the Alliance; there was no reason for those fights anymore. Was it frostbite? Burns from the engine of a ship backfiring?

The droid tilted his head at Cassian’s hesitation. “It is most urgent, Captain.”

Cassian nodded, turning to look at General Draven again. “Sir…”

“Go.” Draven waved him off. “See what scrape Erso has managed to get herself into this time. Report back afterward.”

“Yes, sir.”

Cassian followed the droid down the icy hallways. Questions burned at his lips, but he knew better than to demand answers from these messenger droids; it wouldn’t have any more information than Cassian. (Its only difference from Cassian is it lacked the burning desire to find more answers.)

Once they reached the medical center, the droid informed him “The doctors will lead you to Sergeant Erso” before skittering away. 

Cassian glanced around the medical bay, thankful the Rebellion’s current low profile means very few patients occupied the ward and finding an unoccupied doctor was relatively easy. 

“I’m looking for Sergeant Jyn Erso,” he told the human doctor who crossed his path.

“Are you Captain Andor?” the doctor asked, to which Cassian nodded. “Sergeant Erso was on patrol when a wampa attacked.” Cassian’s eyes widened at the news but the doctor continued before he could ask any questions. “She’ll be fine, but we put her in a bacta tank to be safe. She had some nasty cuts and we’re not sure how long she was conscious in the snow. Too much longer and we would have been dealing with frostbite as well.”

“Can I see her?” Cassian asked, looking towards the back of the facility, where he knew the bacta tanks were housed. 

“She’ll be unconscious for a few hours still, but you’re welcome to stay with her.”

* * *

Jyn stirred with a groan, twitching her fingers first, then her eyelids. Cassian reached to grab her hand, soothing his thumb over her knuckles. 

“Jyn, are you awake?”

Another groan answered him. With how bruised she was, Cassian could hardly blame her.  

“Be honest with me,” Jyn said without opening her eyes. “How bad do I look?”

Cassian traced the line of a cut across her cheek and over her mouth. “I think my answer is biased.”

“Probably,” Jyn smiled, only to grimace a moment later. She reached up to feel the wound around her mouth. “This might make life a bit more difficult.”

Cassian kissed the tip of her nose. “We can improvise.”

“I don’t want to improvise,” Jyn protested, pressing her lips to his jaw. “See? Doesn’t hurt at all.”

But as Cassian pressed his lips to hers, he felt a grimace pass across Jyn’s features. He pulled pack, resting his forehead against hers, laughing lightly as Jyn’s lips attempted to follow his. “I think improvising would be best. Just until you’re healed.”

“If you insist, Captain.”

“I do,” he said, pressing another kiss to her forehead.


	6. Comfortable Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [Oh-nostalgiaa](http://oh-nostalgiaa.tumblr.com/)... I hope you enjoy, lovely!!
> 
> This fic falls into my Domestic AU 'verse, which I've never actually grouped together here on AO3 but here are its members: [Our Little Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812987), [Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10270418), and [Braids](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10648254)!

“Papa!”

Cassian smiled as he crested the hill outside their home to find Lyra holding her little brother’s hand waiting for him. He waved to the pair, thankful that Lyra, who was now eight, didn’t run ahead to meet him and leave Antonio, who had only just turned three, by himself. Instead, he picked up his pace. As he reached the kids, he knelt down beside them, wrapping them both in his arms. 

“Welcome home, Papa,” Lyra told him with a smile – a smile that was missing a few teeth, causing some of her words to come out in whistles.

“Welcome home, Papa,” Antonio echoed with a smile of his own.

“I was only gone for a few hours,” Cassian chuckled. “You’d think I’d been gone for months.”

“Mama said it’s very important that you got back because otherwise we’re so low on food that we’d have to eat Kit for dinner,” Lyra said with wide eyes, referring to her favorite stuffed Wookiee toy. Cassian refrained from rolling his eyes – just barely. 

“Your mama was joking. We won’t be eating Kit for dinner, even if I didn’t come home with more food.”

“Phew,” Antonio sighed dramatically, making Cassian laugh. Where he had learned that phrase, Cassian had no idea. 

“Let’s go see Mama,” Cassian said, standing and lifting Antonio onto his hip. Lyra ran ahead of them into the house, announcing his arrival. 

“Well there you are,” Jyn greeted as he walked inside. “The kids were missing you.”

“Just the kids?” he teased back, kissing her cheek.

“Just the kids,” Jyn repeated, elbowing him gently in the side. “Right, Antonio?” 

Antonio shook his head and tried to speak, but couldn’t get any words out around the fingers in his mouth. 

“Papa, come see what I did!”

Cassian put Antonio down so he could toddle after his sister, Cassian and Jyn right behind him. In the next room, Lyra was running a conversation between her stuffed Wookiee and stuffed Chiss, fighting to keep both from Antonio. Jyn and Cassian settled into the couch in front of the kids. 

Jyn’s head fell back onto Cassian’s shoulder as they relaxed. 

“You’re certain you didn’t miss me while I was gone?” Cassian asked as Lyra and Antonio managed to share the toys between them. 

“I always miss you, no matter how long you’re gone.” Jyn smiled at him, tilting her head towards him. 

“Good, because I’ll always miss you,” Cassian whispered, leaning down to kiss her. 


	7. In The Dark Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent in by an anon! 
> 
> This somehow also turned into a first kiss fic… It picks up right after Bodhi saved Jyn and Cassian from the beach on Scarif, with Baze, Chirrut and K-2SO conveniently already on board (that’s what happened in my version of the movie, I don’t know about yours)

“Everyone, strap in!” Bodhi yelled from the cockpit of the Imperial cargo shuttle, his voice distraught, reminding Jyn of Cassian’s frantic tone while escaping Jedha. Once again, the destructive power of the Death Star rose behind them, engulfing the white sand beaches of Scarif and reducing the data tower to mere scrap behind them. As they cleared atmo, a Star Destroyer had risen behind them, pulling the escaping Rogue One squadron out of their attempted jump from realspace and caught them in their tractor beam.

Bodhi and K-2SO were fighting the pull, attempting evasive maneuvers, but if ships much larger and better equipped than their small transport fell prey to these destroyers, there was little chance for their escape. 

From her seat in the cargo deck, Jyn heard Bodhi, who had escaped the battle with only minor burns, slam his hand against the controls in frustration. K-2 echoed her pessimistic thoughts, citing high probabilities of the Imperials gaining control of their ship; Chirrut muttered his prayers, quick and succinct with Baze, a large gash on his arm still oozing blood, silent beside him; and Cassian, whose unfocused eyes and limp hands suggested he was on the verge of unconsciousness, slumped into her side.  

Jyn thought of the plans she’d transmitted minutes before and the essential data they carried. She wanted to believe some Alliance ship had found them, as she’d assured Cassian in the tower, but until she was certain they were in safe hands, until she was certain she had completed her father’s mission, her fight was not finished. 

With gentle hands – something she’d forgotten she possessed over the years on her own – she eased Cassian away from her shoulder, whispering, “Stay awake,” before climbing into the cockpit, her injured shoulder screaming in protest. 

“Bodhi,” she said quietly as she reached the two members of their team still donning Imperial colors. “Is there any chance you can get away?”

“I calculate the odds being less than one percent,” Kay, rather than Bodhi, responded, not even attempting to keep his voice down. 

Looking out the viewport, Kay’s ominous prediction seemed even more accurate. The stark white of the Star Destroyer steadily covered their view, masking the dark expanse of sky and draining their opportunities to escape.

Bodhi’s wide eyes met hers, though his hands still fiddled with the controls. “We c-can’t give up, Jyn. Not after everything.”

His scars, his stutter, his uniform: “everything” for Bodhi meant something very different than it did for Jyn, and that made it all the more worth fighting for. 

“This is one of their ships,” Jyn reminded Bodhi, “And no one’s been shooting at us, so they don’t know we’re rebels.” She nodded at the flight suit Bodhi still wore. “Hide us, follow protocol and you could pass as Imperials.”

“The charges for desertion – which they just caught us doing – are as bad as the charges for rebellion, Jyn.” Bodhi shook his head. “That’s asking to get shot.”

“The chances of getting shot if they knew we stole the plans to that battle station are pretty assured,” Jyn snapped. “And we only have a few minutes before we have a boarding party scouring this ship.”

Bodhi hesitated for a moment, his mouth opening and closing a few times like he wanted to speak, but couldn’t find the words. Above them, the sound of durasteel hitting durasteel shook the ship. Icy fingers of panic ran down Jyn’s spine: They were in the clutches of the Empire now.

Bodhi, his eyes alight with new determination, nodded and took a deep breath, centering himself.

“There should be at least two covered storage zones on the ship in the cargo bay,” he told her. “But that’ll be the first place they’ll look for stowaways.”

Jyn pulled the blaster – Cassian’s blaster – out from her holster. “We’ll deal with that problem if –“ she ignored Kay correcting her to  _when_  “— they find us.”

Bodhi nodded, his face still apprehensive about the idea. Jyn gave him half a smile, the best she could do at the moment, before dropping back down the ladder to explain the plan to Cassian and the Guardians. Baze and Chirrut stood to hide, but Cassian, his features contorted in pain, stayed in his seat.

“Cassian,” Jyn prodded him, “We need to  _move_.”

“Jyn…” His voice came out strained, his accent heavier than normal. “I—“

“Don’t you dare,” Jyn growled, hauling his arm around her shoulders, ignoring the sting of pain that caused, and pulled him to his feet. Cassian stumbled forward, leaning heavily on her. The lights flickered above their head and the shuttle was secured underneath the Star Destroyer and Jyn was back in the turbolift – she’d never left Scarif; the beach with its glowing horizon still awaited her; Bodhi’s ship was nowhere to be found –

“Jyn.” Her name almost sounded like a cough coming from Cassian.

And as the lights shut off around them, Jyn knew how to make this scenario feel different from the turbolift. With careful fingers, she reached up to cusp Cassian’s cheeks and stood on her tiptoes to bring her face level with his. Before he could speak, Jyn pressed her lips to his, just for a second.

“Are you with me?” She whispered into the darkness, Cassian’s face still between her hands.

“All the way,” he assured her and, together, they moved into hiding, ready to take the next chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My good friend [Newleeland](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLeeland/pseuds/NewLeeland) decided to keep this prompt going... Now check out [Consequential Error](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11658078) if you're curious about how the Rogues managed to escape :)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! I'm [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Consequential Error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658078) by [NewLeeland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLeeland/pseuds/NewLeeland)




End file.
